project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
LCT-K124
Containment Procedures A team of 12 high-ranking DSC field agents, alongside a squad of security units, are to safeguard all entrances to LCT-K124. Additionally, all security cameras and electronic devices within a 200-foot radius around LCT-K124 have been removed, except Nero-supplied floodlights and generators. Nero communication signals dispatched to and from the site are to be encrypted in order to hide the subject from the public. DSC tests within LCT-K124 have been temporarily halted, due to the results of the VISEGRAD experiments. Instead, all tests are to be performed by CTS units under the supervision of Doctor Goodlove. All units who enter the site are to be given motion-tracking beacons specifically modified by Researcher Allin, though Researcher Allin is not to be informed of LCT-K124’s existence. If a unit remains still for over 15 minutes, they are to be declared KIA. All units who return from the site are to be scrubbed clean of any debris and possible contamination, and returned to their posts. Description LCT-K124 is an unfinished portion of the New York City Subway, located beneath REDACTED, and blocked off from all other tunnels. The only entrances are a service elevator within a covert Nero armory (Warren Barracks) and a sewer tunnel that connects to the station. Within the station, a large dust-and-rain storm will be experienced. With no known cause, the storm is believed to be sort of pocket dimension, although a handful of evidence shows otherwise. Subjects within the storm state that the walls of the station disappear, revealing spanning plain covered in an orange dust and thick mud. Occasionally, white “phantom lights” can be seen in the distance, although this occurrence is rare, and it has been shown that all efforts to approach the lights are futile. People subjected to the storm describe shrubs and rocks along the ground, and brisk air. The dust from the air has been identified as a sandstone-based mineral, suggesting the presence of fossilized remains within the site. While no advanced life forms have been reported within the storm, subjects who enter the site often experience vivid hallucinations of disembodied voices speaking to them. In several cases, subjects were able to describe the physical features and personalities of said voices. However, on no occasion reported were the voices speaking directly to the subject, but instead, to one another. Topics included: * The weather. * Men’s fashion. * The united states economy. * The personal lives of the voices. * Popular television shows. While no recording on these voices have ever been obtained, several subjects have suffered brain damage after listening to the conversations for too long. While it is entirely possible to leave the storm, it is extremely difficult to navigate the site, and over 36 of those subjected to LCT-K124 have been reported missing. Related Casualties Researcher's Notes "I told all of you letting Allin go with the team was a terrible idea. Next time you decide to take a junior researcher on a field trip, make sure it's below a danger level 3." * Doctor Goodlove, on the failure of the VISEGRAD experiments and Researcher Allin's amnesticization. Category:LCT: K100 - K199 Category:Location-Class Entities Category:Danger Level 5 Entities Category:Containment Level Green Entities Category:Security Grade Young Entities Category:Entities with Photos